The University of Houston Center Core Grant for Vision Research Instrument Design Module provides designs, prototypes and construction of instrumentation for innovative vision research at the University. The Module includes a fully equipped machine shop, an electronics shop, and exceptional support personnel. The Module works to meet the needs of the investigators from consultations about design, to construction of instrumentation with particular optical, electronic, and mechanical requirements. The module also provides modifications to commercially available instruments to meet specific vision research needs, and does instrument repair and maintenance. A unique feature of the Module is the wavefront guided optics section with a DAC 2X-ALM contact lens lathe for wavefront guide lens fabrication. The Module is heavily utilized by Core investigators and collaborators. The Instrument Design Module is supervised by Dr. Raymond Applegate (Borish Endowed Professor) who has active NEI funding, 14 years' service as the Module Director, and more than 45 years of experience in designing and building his own research instrumentation.